


Mila’s Tale – The Search

by Mila_the_titan



Series: Mila's Tale [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: supernatural season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_the_titan/pseuds/Mila_the_titan
Summary: Mila’s life isn’t easy, because she is the daughter of Prometheus. Her To-Do-List looks like:1.	Find the Winchesters and help them2.	Don’t let them discover who you really are3.	Protect earth form evil Aliens4.	Protect the Doctor for the sake of the universe5.	Don’t let the Holmes brothers discover your secrets6.	Save my father from Zeus7.	Don’t get killedIt’s mostly a rewrite of Supernatural season 1.The Doctor and Rose will appear in later chapters. Mycroft will also appear in later chapters.





	1. Prologue

It has been weeks after Mila, daughter of Prometheus, found out the fate of humanity. Finally, she traced Sam Winchester. Now she just needed to get to Stanford. The half-titan packed her bag. That bag only contained a fake ID card, her diary and a few clothes. The name on the fake ID card read “Milena Stark”, the birthday was chosen coincidentally.

It didn’t matter anyway, because Mila couldn’t remember her real birthday anyway. The half-titan couldn’t even remember most of her childhood. Her clothes were mostly Jeans and Tank-tops. Before Mila is going to catch the bus to Stanford, she checked herself in the mirror. In this moment, she wore dark blue Jeans, black boots and a black Tank-top. With her honey-colored eyes and her light brown locks that reached her shoulders she looked almost like an ancient goddess.


	2. Pilot part 1 – Meeting the Winchesters

Mila’s point of view:

After I found out that the angles planned the apocalypse, I started to search for the Winchesters. I just knew that I needed to help them. It was Halloween night when I found the place where Sam Winchester lived. For now, I just wanted to observe and keep myself in the background. In front of Sam’s house parked a black Impala. For a while nothing happened, but then two men came out of Sam’s house. I guess they were Dean and Sam. From my hiding spot, I heard them talk. The smaller one, I think he is Dean Winchester, mentioned that their father was missing. The taller one, Sam Winchester I guess, didn’t believe his older brother at first. But as soon as Dean played the last message he got from his father it changed. There was an EVP on that message. After Sam figured it out, Dean played the clean message. It was a woman who said: “I can never go home.”  
Sam went in and packed his things. In the meantime, I’ve got time to get to Jericho in California. Taking the bus would take too long, so I must teleport myself there. I just hope that I’ve got enough energy. Teleporting is draining the body especially if you’re just a half-titan.   
After I teleported myself to Jericho, I stocked up my energy reserves. Means I need food with lots of sugar. So, I went to the next bakery before I checked in a cheap Motel. I’ve got time until tomorrow, before Dean and Sam will arrive. 

In the morning of the next day I found out that a guy named Troy went missing recently. Going to the bridge where he went missing was too dangerous for me. Instead I found his girlfriend Amy putting up missing posters. I asked a few questions about Troy and discovered a local ghost story. After that I went to a library to research on this ghost story. I think that it is a woman in white. My feelings told me it was suicide not murder. And I found Constance Welch, she has to be the woman in white. The bridge where she committed suicide is the same location Troy’s car was found. Now I just must wait until it is dark outside.

In the dark, I went to the bridge. The ghost wasn’t there. Not surprising at all since it was a woman in white, she just kills men. But she appeared as soon as a black Impala appeared on the bridge. With a bit of luck, the Winchesters are too focused on the woman in white, who appeared to jump of that bridge. Maybe I still can get away before the brothers see me.  
“What are you doing here? The bridge is a crime scene so it is closed”, Dean said.   
I’m not getting away. Staying in the background wasn’t an option anymore.   
“I’m here because of the same reason as you guys. I know you are hunters”, I replied and that wasn’t even a lie.   
Sam introduced himself and his brother: “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester.”  
“Milena Stark”, I lied to them.  
Before we could become further acquainted the motor of the Impala started.  
“Dean, where are the car keys?”, asked Sam.  
One moment later Dean held up those keys.  
The most important question was again asked by Sam: “Who is driving then?”  
As soon as he spoke those words we were chased by Deans car. The only escape was to climb over the handrail of the bridge. Sam and I managed to get a grip but Dean fell. He was okay but he was dirty and stank. Sam of course commented on the terrible smell. Dean ignored it and asked me: “Why did you know we are hunters?”


End file.
